


The Case of the Friendly Fight

by WhatLocked



Series: The William Watson Case Files [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John-level-problem-solving is needed, Kids repeating what adults said, M/M, Mrs hudson is a bit of an old perv, Nakedness, childish fights, fluffy feels, homophobic attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLocked/pseuds/WhatLocked
Summary: William and his best friend get into a fight, both refusing to talk about it.





	The Case of the Friendly Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I had plans for this piece. It was supposed to be a short, humorous piece. Then this happened. I promise to try for light and happy next time.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was an odd occurrence these days that Sherlock got the flat to himself.  Not that he was complaining, but the summer holidays meant William didn’t have to go to Kindy which in turn meant that he was home during the day, every day and while Sherlock enjoyed his company, it also meant that there were certain activities that he couldn’t carry out.  

There was the cold case that Lestrade had brought to him, which had many gruesome photos of people who had had the skin on their backs peeled off, then there was the study he wanted to conduct on the livers Molly had given him on Tuesday.  It also meant that he had to wear clothes.  Which was torturous, especially since the weather had hit the high twenties.  Normally, before John and William, Sherlock would have stripped down to nothing, wrapping himself in a sheet if absolutely necessary.  (Mrs Hudson had almost had a heart attack the first time, and her comment about _certainly having no reason to want to hide_ , the second time had left him a bit unnerved.  Mycroft also refused to talk while he was wearing nothing and also refused to leave before he had had his say, therefore, sometimes the sheet was necessary.)

So, when John had told Sherlock that William would be spending the day at Brian’s, Sherlock had felt a little bit gleeful at the thought of having the flat to himself for the day.

He had started using the advantages of the situation as soon as he had gotten out of bed.  Obviously, the first thing he had done, was strip down.  There was no need for clothing today, and it was certainly a welcome reprieve, despite it only being 9:30 in the morning.  Next, he had had a breakfast of Jammie Dodgers and orange juice, straight out of the carton.  This was followed by Sherlock enjoying the fact that there had been no _Octonauts_ , _Charlie & Lola_ or bloody _Timmy Time_ played that morning (at least, not while he had been awake).

Once a sufficient amount of time had passed in silence, Sherlock got to work on the case that Lestrade had given him.  It was a ten-year-old mystery that rated at least a 6 and a half.  Maybe even a seven.  This was probably why he didn’t notice that his phone, on silent and left in the kitchen, had gone off several times, vibrating against the wooden table.  And that was probably the reason why Mrs Hudson felt the need to come up and disturb his peace and quiet.

“Sherlock” she called out, as she reached the landing.  “Check your phone, dear.  John has been trying to call you…Oh, my” she gasped as she entered the living room.  It was there that Sherlock, naked as the day he was born, was crouched over a series of photos, spread out in an arch, his back to the door.  “Doctor Watson is a lucky man indeed.”

Sherlock, refusing to blush, stood up and turned his head to glare at his landlady, who was most certainly looking in places he wasn’t very comfortable with it.  “Is there a reason for your visit” Sherlock snarked, striding over to retrieve his dressing gown, which was draped over Johns chair, hastily putting it on and tying it up.

Mrs Hudson gave one last wistful sigh and then looked at Sherlock's face.  “John has been trying to call you.  Something about picking William up early.”

With a deep inhale as he ignored the irritation over the interruption in his day, Sherlock made his way to the kitchen, grabbing his phone off of the table.  “Thank you, Mrs Hudson,” he said, by way of dismissal and then ignored her as she left the flat, muttering to herself, as he looked over the three missed calls and two text messages that he had received from John.  (The three calls from his brother he ignored completely.)

According to John, it appeared that William was ready to come home.  A disappointed huff left Sherlock's nose and he sent back a message telling John that he would be at Brian’s house within half an hour and then he made his way to the bedroom to pull on a suit that he had had no intentions of wearing at all that day.

~o~

William was in a right mood.  When Sherlock had arrived at Brian’s house the two of them were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, arms crossed across their chests and making it a glaringly obvious point not to look at each other, nor at anyone else in the room.

Jodie came up to stand next to him as he looked at the two boys.  Clearly, something had happened in the few short hours that William had been at Brian’s and clearly each boy was under the impression that the other was at fault.

“I honestly don’t know what happened” Jodie supplied, apologetically.  “They were happy playing outside and then William came storming in, refusing to say anything to anyone.  When I asked Brian about it, he too clamped his mouth closed and refused to talk.  The only thing I have managed to get out of either of them is that William wanted to go home.  Sorry.”

Sherlock gave a slow shake of his head.  “No one's fault, I suppose” he mumbled trying to deduce what had gone on between the two boys, but he was coming up blank.  Clearly, children’s problems were not as easily displayed as what adults problems were.  

“Come along then” he said to William and as if it were a great effort, William hauled himself off of the couch and stalked to the front door.  

“William” Sherlock urged, knowing that John would have a fit if Sherlock let his son leave without using his manners.

“Thank you Mithuth Wheeler” William sulked, frowning very hard at Jodie’s feet.

“Anytime, William.  I’m sure you two will be best friends again next time you see each other.”

This caused a negative grunt to come from both boys and Sherlock took that as his cue to leave.

William was quiet the whole way home and when they arrived back at Baker Street, he went straight up to his room but not before giving Sherlock a look, his eyes wide and sad.  Sherlock realised, as William turned away and headed for the stairs, that it was the first time he had looked at him all day.  Sherlock thought about following him but then decided that William would speak when he wanted to and that this was also more than likely a problem John was more equipped with handling.  

As it turned out, not even John was equipped to sort out Williams problem.  After he had returned home from his shift at the clinic, Sherlock had explained that William had not left his room, or uttered a word, all afternoon.  When John had gone upstairs to talk to William, he had returned less than five minutes later.

“He just told me to leave him alone,” John said when Sherlock had thrown him a questioning glance upon his return to the living room.  “Refused to say anything else.”

The two men looked at each other, both lost as to what to do.  This was a brand new behaviour that neither of them knew how to handle.  They could deal with tears and tantrums and extreme hyperactivity, but this sullen silence was something new and not at all welcome.

As it turned out, neither of them had to do anything to find out what the problem was.   An hour and a half later, while they were deciding on what take out would be more likely to entice William down from his room, Jodie Wheeler rang John.

“Jodie, hello” John answered, and Sherlock shuffled closer to John on the couch so he could hear what was being said on the other side.  If this meant he had to nudge his head under John's arm to rest it on John's shoulder, then so be it.  Clearly, John knew what he was up to as he lifted his elbow to make it easier for Sherlock.

“….ringing to apologise.  I really am sorry.  Please believe me when I say that Brian did not get this from me or Mark.”

“Jodie, slow down.  Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s fine” John said once the woman on the other end of the phone finally stopped to take a breath.  “I’m guessing this has to do with William and Brian’s fight?”

“Yes, Brian finally told me what it was about and I am so sorry.  I was mortified to hear what he said, and I just wanted to ring to apologise.”

Again, John verbally waved off her apology.  “I don’t suppose you would mind shedding a light on the situation?” he asked.  “William still refuses to talk about it.”

 _Refuses to talk full stop, more like it_ , Sherlock thought to himself.  Whatever it is, and Sherlock was starting to have a rough idea of what it may have related to, obviously unsettled the boy a great deal.

“Oh, my god. This is so embarrassing.”  Sherlock could hear the cringe in her voice.  John waited patiently.  “Before I say anything, just let me tell you that my mother in law is a narrow-minded, spiteful and very opinionated Catholic woman, but what she believes are in no way what Mark and myself believe, please believe me.”

It was here that Sherlock knew exactly where this was going.  John clearly understood as well because his next words were a muttered “ _Jesus Christ._ ”

There was silence for a few seconds before John spoke again.  “I don’t suppose you could tell us exactly what was said?” John asked, resigned to the fact that this was going to have to be a talk he had with William, a young boy who had never questioned why his daddy was going out with another man and not a woman, a lot earlier than he had hoped for.

There was hesitation before Jodie spoke and Sherlock could hear that she was trying to hold back tears.  “Brian’s Grandmother came to stay with us, just last week, and at some point, Brian must have told her about William and the two of you because what Brian said could only have come from her.  I am so sorry.”

There was silence again which was enough of a prompt for Jodie to continue.  “Brian told William that…that…that the two of you, Sherlock and yourself, living together and sleeping together was a sin and unnatural and that only evil men did such things together.”

Silence came from the other end of the phone, interspersed with small almost silent sobs, Jodie’s crying apparently no longer able to be held back.  “I am so, so sorry.”

“No,, ” John said, finally contributing to the conversation once more.  “It’s not your fault, Jodie.  Nor Marks and please, on behalf of Sherlock and myself, do not feel bad about this at all.  We know you don’t think like that, so please don’t blame yourself for it.”

“But…”Jodie started, only to be cut off by John.  Sherlock was no longer interested in the conversation and untangled himself from John and sat back in his corner of the couch.

“Unfortunately, William would have heard things like this sooner or later…it’s fine…not at all…thank you for ringing and letting us know about this.”

There were a few more pleasantries exchanged between the two of them and more apologies on Jodie’s behalf, but finally, John disconnected the call and placed his phone on the coffee table before slumping back and letting out a very tired sounding sigh.  

“I can have Mycroft investigate her” Sherlock offered lightly, needing to take the disappointed look off of John's face.  Sherlock had conditioned himself against that sort of attitude.  He had had those sorts of comments since high school, where the other boys had discovered, before Sherlock himself, that he was ‘ _a queer.’_   John, on the other hand, had not been in an actual long-term relationship with another man until Sherlock, and while he had discovered his bisexuality during his residency at university he had suffered very few taunts about it all, only having to experience it all second hand, through his sister.  John was also more emotionally open than Sherlock so Sherlock knew that he felt things more, especially when it involved William.  “I’m sure there is something she can be arrested for.  Tax evasion, blackmailing, selling other people's secret sponge cake recipes” (finally, a smile).  “Cheating at bingo.”  At this, a small chuckle left Johns mouth and he just looked tired.  

“Ask me after we’ve spoken to William,” John said in return and slowly, pulled himself off of the couch, Sherlock following, and the two of them headed towards the stairs that would take them up to Williams room.

Upstairs, John knocked once on Williams bedroom door.  “We’re coming in, buddy” he announced and gave William three seconds before he pushed the door open.  In the room William was sitting in the centre of his bed, Tom Bombadil at one end and Gerald the moose at the other.

“Hey,” John said by way of greeting.  There was no response.  William didn’t even look up at them.

John moved slowly and sat cautiously on the edge of the bed as if he were trying not to spook William.  Sherlock leant on the doorframe.

“Jodie just rang” John announced.  Still no reaction.  “She told us what happened between you and Brian.  You wanna tell us your side of the story?”

William shook his head.  His eyes not moving from his crossed legs.  “Do you want to talk about anything, because you know if you have any questions, you can ask us.  We won’t get angry.”

William sat silently for a few seconds and then finally, looked up at John.  His eyes were puffy and red and he had tears tracks along his cheeks and he looked horribly lost.  It was a stark reminder of the day he had wandered into Sherlock's flat for the very first time.  It was a look he had never wanted to see on William's face again.

“Ith it true?” William asked in an almost whisper.  “What Brian’th Nanny thaid.  Are you and Therlock not nithe people?”

Instantly, John brought his arms around William and pulled him into a very tight hug, tucking the boys head under his chin and refusing to let go.  At first, William was rigid, as if he hadn’t wanted his own father to touch him and that alone caused an uncomfortable tightening in Sherlock's chest, but then he relaxed into the embrace and wrapped his short arms around John.

“Sometimes” John started, and Sherlock could hear the way that John was forcibly not crying.  “Sometimes, people believe different things and they think that everyone should be the same as them.”

“They are idiots” Sherlock added and for the second time that day, William looked towards Sherlock, uncertainty replacing the sadness from the first look. 

“Brian thaid that you weren’t natural.  He thaid that you were evil and that you would hurt me.”

Sherlock frowned and was about to comment on Brian’s Grandmother but John placed his hands on William's shoulders and held him out so he could lower his face low enough to look at William in the eyes.

“I am going to tell you two things William, and I want you to remember them, okay.”  Johns tone was forceful, yet caring.  William nodded.  “Right, the first thing is, Brian didn’t say those things.  His grandmother did.  He was just repeating them and didn’t understand what they meant.  Jodie has talked to me about this and has promised me that Brian doesn’t believe those things, neither does she or Mark.”

John let this information sink in and waited for William to give a small nod before continuing.  “Good, and second, and this is the most important thing I will most likely ever tell you, so you really need to pay attention, is that Sherlock nor I would never, _ever_ hurt you.”  At this, tears welled in William's eyes again and he pulled in a shuddering breath.  “We love you William, and just because we would rather both have a boyfriend, rather than a girlfriend, doesn’t change that fact.  It doesn’t make us bad people.  Do you understand what I am saying?”

William gave a small, yet hesitant nod.

“Do you think Greg would hurt you?” John asked.  William shook his head.

“He ith a polith man,  he helpth people.”

“Right” John agreed.  “But he has a boyfriend.  And Mycroft wouldn’t hurt you.”

At this comment, William surged up on his knees and started to whisper something in John's ear.  A smile, which was quickly forced back, spread across John's face before he gave a more serious nod.  “Right, so not the actions of an evil man, wouldn’t you say?” John asked as William sat back on his heels.  He gave a nod, still seeming uncertain.

John reached back and grabbed Gerald the moose.  “Would someone who is evil give you a moose?” John asked, handing Gerald to William.  William took the toy and looked up at John, confused.  “Clara doesn’t have a boyfriend” John explained.  “She has a girlfriend.  And Emma, at kindy, she has two mums and no dad.  Her mums brought in cupcakes on the last day.  That was pretty nice of them, yeah?”

William nodded again, this time more certain and hugged his moose to his chest.  “Doeth that mean that Gerald and Mithter Bombadil won’t be evil if they thleep in the thame bed?”

“I am fairly certain that the two of them sharing a bed, will leave them no less more lovely than if they were to sleep in different rooms.  So, how about we forget everything that Brian’s Nanny said to him…”

“Because she is an old sour cow who will probably be dead in a few years” Sherlock cut in, because, well, it needed to be said.  Apparently, John didn’t think so, if the look he threw Sherlock was anything to go by.   William apparently thought it needed to be said as he gave a curt nod, a very determined look on his face.

“Just like we are going to forget that Sherlock just said that about Brian’s Nanny, and then we can go downstairs, order some Chinese…

“…Angelo’th” William interjected.

“Angelo’s” John amended “and you can give Brian a call to see if he would like to come over and play tomorrow.”

Suddenly William seemed fine with life once more.  It was as if the afternoon's events had never happened. “Can I get the one with the olive’th?” William asked as he walked past Sherlock.  “And can Brian thleep over?”

Sherlock didn’t hear the answer because it was at that point that he realised, John was working tomorrow and it was also going to be hotter than it was today.  Not only would he have two kids to look after, but he would also have to do it fully dressed.

“I promise you, I will spend the Saturday out with William so you can have the whole day to strut around in all you naked glory” John stopped to murmur in his ear, with a quick peck of a kiss to the edge of his jaw, before he followed William, who was still chatting away, down the stairs.  

Sherlock didn’t know how John knew what he was thinking, nor how the man knew that Sherlock had spent the first part of the day in nothing at all, but as he followed John down the stairs he couldn’t have been more grateful than John knew him so well.


End file.
